Clash Of Foes
by NeueZiel
Summary: Garoad and Tifa meet Shagia and Olba after the battle at the moon. (Kinda odd...)


**Clash Of Foes**

  


(It starts kind of boring, but about halfway through the first part it picks up. Translations are provided at the bottom)

Part I- Confrontation

  


"I see them, niisan" said Olba very bluntly as he pushed Shagia along in the wheelchair he had been constrained to after the battle with Garoad at the moon.

"Very good. Now we can see what has happened to them." replied Shagia with a quiet tone.

"Why are you so quiet, niisan?" said Olba as he stopped abruptly, having seen that Garoad noticed them apporaching. As soon as Garoad set eyes upon them, he pulled a pistol and aimed. "You have no need to shoot us, dear foe, for we are not here to fight you." Garoad gazed upon Shagia and Olba, and for once he didn't see a sinister smirk across their faces. Olba watched the gun go back into it's holster with heavy intent, thinking _why is he listening to us? If I remember he was too conceited.._

All of a sudden, Tifa rushed out of the house directly behind Garoad.

"What is going on...? Oh, hello you two." said Tifa in an almost ecstatic tone.

"Why are you so happy to see us, Tifa?" said Shagia, who was beginning to cringe with pain. "I just had a feeling that you would come, and was becoming impatient..." she replied, noticing Shagia in pain. "You're in pain!" exclaimed Tifa, "Come inside! You must rest!"

Olba sent a message to Shagia saying "Didn't we come here to ---" and Shagia quickly replied "Quiet, Tifa can sense our messages. Her ability has grown." As they walked inside, Tifa quickly led them to a couch where Shagia laid out. "Arigato, Tifa" said Shagia, but at the same instant he sent a message to Olba saying "...Yes... we did, my dear brother..."

  


Olba and Garoad sat down, administering to Shagia. Tifa was overlooking the whole jumble of a mess that the men made, and Shagia was in for much more. Garoad and Olba still seemed to share a bitter hatred, but Olba was able to keep it hidden. As they finished administering to Shagia, he spoke "Olba, why did you come here? You wanting to start another war?".

Olba replied, "No! Of course not! We lost our Gundams, as did you, and Shagia cannot pilot one anymore because of his leg being crippled." Garoad still gave Olba a sharp look, saying that they still have plenty of ways to start another war. As the conversation had been going for a half-hour, Shagia had fallen asleep. It's a wonder they didn't notice either; he snored REALLY loud. Shagia suddenly shot up, wondering where he was and what had gone on. "Omae wa?!" shouted Olba as he saw Garoad, "What am I doing here?". 

"I'm sorry Garoad," said Olba as he was straining to hold Shagia down, "but my brother sometimes freaks out like this. It's an after-affect of the war."

  


Part II- Intervention

  


Shagia soon calmed down, but still had a fiery rage in his eyes, almost as if he wanted to kill Garoad.

"OUT! OUT!" shouted Garoad, seeing that the brothers communicated and a sinister smirk appeared their faces. _I guess we'd better do what we came to... _thought Olba. Shagia got in his wheelchair as Olba assisted him, and they went out to the street.

As they moved away, Tifa sensed something was wrong, and quickly went to inform Garoad. As soon as she started to talk, Shagia and Olba quickly turned around, guns drawn. "We originally came to kill you. Now we will carry out our task and end this stage." As Shagia said this, they both opened fire.

With god-like accuracy and speed two bullets rained down from a neighboring roof that hit the bullets the brothers fired, knocking them to the ground. "Don't even try that again, you pilots of the weird gundams!" yelled a voice that instantly hit Garoad as being familiar. Another voice interluded, "Why don't you just leave?"

Without knowing, Garoad instantly yelled out the names of the people behind the voices.

  


"WITTS!! ROBY!!"

  


Part III- Farewell

  


Olba began to run off, but Shagia quickly yelled "BAKA!! I can't move on my own! GET BACK HERE!" reminding Olba that his brother was in a wheelchair. Olba, feeling extremely stupid, ran back and got his brother, then ran off, dragging Shagia in tow.

Witts and Roby jumped down from their perch, 3 floors above, and as it might be thought that they'd be injured, there wasn't all that much gravity where they were. For the first time, Garoad saw the colony during "daytime" and was in awe, looking at all the people, plants, and trees. Quite an elobarately made colony, but at such a time and age, doing it was easy.

Roby tapped Garoad gently to see if he was awake. No response. He tapped Garoad even harder, still no response. Then Witts came up and in Garoad's ear, yelled "WAKE UP!!! Earth to Garoad!?" Garoad quickly popped stiff like a shaft, in pure fright and surpirse. "About time you became sane again. You looked as if you were daydreaming." said Roby with a childish demeanor in his voice, almost like teasing.

"So... what are you two doing here?" asked Tifa, reverting to her usual shyness. "Ahh... nothing, just checking up on some... people. That's all." replied Roby; "Heh, just admit it, you're running your list of old girlfriends!" retaliated Witts. "No, I'm not! At least I HAD some!" replied Roby in a more irritated than usual tone. "You little..." said Witts in an increasing tone. Without a hint, Witts quickly charged at Roby and knocked him down. Garoad tried to intervene, "Stop, you two!" But no matter what he did, it didn't help; they just kept exchanging blows. As if it was a miracle, they both stopped and got up.

Roby was very bruised and said, "Well, I might as well go now. Witts, you coming?" and Witts gave him a look of 'you weirdo', but replied "Yeah, let's go."

As they left, Witts tossed a note back at Garoad. It said...

  


"We'll be back when Roby's done with his list. I can't believe it! We're only on B!"

  


-----

Baka= Idiot, Stupid

Niisan= Older Brother

Arigato= Thanks


End file.
